


Sick Love Song

by Judas_Kiss



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Affection, An overly affectionate Vince Neil, Anal Sex, Cheating, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied Nikki Sixx/Tommy Lee, M/M, Male Slash, Mick being compassionate, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Tommy's a bastard, Unappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been working on this for several months since 2013. Gave up on it though after a falling out with someone... Who was really my motivation for writing this, BUT, I decided to toughen up, get over it, and continue on with my work... Plus, I REALLY freaking love these two together and I wanted to write something better than the crap I have on fanfiction.net. They deserve better... >.> Thus, I finished this and I'am quite happy with it. :D</p>
<p>Pairing: Vince/Mick</p>
<p>Warnings: Contains slash between two males at it's finest. ;D ... Don't read if you don't like!</p>
<p>Note: Could have spelling errors... At 6 a.m I'am way too tired and lazy to read this and perfect them. o.o Sorry! Pay no mind to them.</p>
<p>With that being said, enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Love Song

Vince Neil stormed out of the apartment and down the street with his arms crossed over his chest and his head hung down, with an intent gaze on the concrete under his feet as he walked. He was sulking, no doubt. He was pissed off and hurt, and he felt betrayed. Hell, he was betrayed! After all, his best friend Tommy Lee was in that damn apartment right now, working his way into Nikki Sixx's pants. _Fucking sly bastard... The little whore..._ Vince thought bitterly to himself. This wasn't supposed to happen, not with other men. They weren't supposed to share themselves with other guys. Vince was fucking furious.

It had to be the drugs, the booze but Vince Neil simply just did not care right now. He wanted nothing to do with Tommy regardless.

What was so great about Nikki Sixx anyway? The man wasn't even that hot looking... Crazy as fuck - more than either one of them... Well, not as much as Tommy... No one really topped Tommy. Maybe that's what attracted Tommy to the older man - Nikki and he had a lot of similarities.

Tsk. Whatever.

Vince didn't need Tommy... He swore to Christ he didn't need him... Not for his lover. He could just replace the man with any 'ol thing out on the street. He didn't need Tommy and his well toned body, his hazel eyes that shined like emeralds... Those soft lips kissing his... He did not need Tommy Lee for a damn thing...

Vince sighed. Right... Who the fuck was he kidding? He did need him... Tommy was his best friend, his lover and he had betrayed him - traded him in for Nikki and it just wasn't fair! Vince has known him longer! And Nikki waltzes right in and just replaces him like a snap of fingers. It was nice to know he could be thrown away so easily...

Vince bit into his bottom lip, hugging himself tighter. He felt like an abandoned puppy...

"Vince," Suddenly his name was called in an almost too quite to hear voice but Vince still heard it and it snapped him out of his thoughts.

The blonde turned his head to face the male that had spoken, and brown eyes met with the sight of their guitarist, and just like that a smile itched at the corners of Vince's mouth.

"Mick..." He muttered, unsure of why the man really followed him out here. He should be inside, enjoying the party going on. It's not like he was rarely at these things - what with spending his time with his girlfriend usually unless they were fighting. "What are you doing out here?" The younger male by 10 years questioned.

Mick shrugged at first before finding his words. "Just thought I'd come see what you were up to... It's unlike you to leave a party." Mick stated and Vince was surprised that he had even noticed.

"Didn't think it mattered if I left or not." The blonde said with a sigh, and continued on down the street, with his hands now stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

"Why's that?" Mick asked, following beside him and that was even stranger. Vince didn't understand why the man had taken such interest in him tonight. He was usually the type that liked to be left alone and here he was - determined to remain by Vince for some damn reason.

"Everyone's so occupied with someone..." Vince muttered, glaring at the street.

"You could be too, there's plenty of good looking girls in there - your type too... You know, the pretty blondes?" Mick asked, finding himself more chatty than usual with the young man.

Vince spared him a glance and an eyebrow arched before he shook his head. "Maybe the pretty blondes aren't really my type." And then, his thoughts went back to Tommy - with his jet black hair and those eyes that cut into him like a knife and he frowned.

"Maybe, the ravens are?" Mick asked and Vince flinched clearly sensing he was onto something.

"Ha..." Vince chuckled nervously.

"Tommy doesn't know what the hell he's doing... You can't hold it against him forever..." Mick stated, looking ahead of them in the darkness. "He's still growing, we all are."

Vince gasped. He had seen, did he? Vince didn't care if he saw Tommy with his tongue down Nikki's throat but Vince didn't wish to be caught with the fact it bothered him.

"You were glaring holes into them." Mick stated, catching onto Vince's surprise.

"Yeah, well it gives the little bastard no reason to go to _him_ ! Growing doesn't have a damn thing to do with this." Vince growled, hands now forming to fists at his side. "He might be intoxicated but I know this shit is gonna lead somewhere... I can just fucking feel it..." The blonde grumbled venomously, no longer paying mind to how observant Mick was.

"Maybe so but we can't really choose who's heart attaches to us, now can we?" Mick asked and Vince sighed, now becoming irritated with the older male himself.

"Fuck you, and your reasoning..."

Mick merely chuckled at first. "You're kinda cute when you're acting this way." He said, and although Vince wasn't looking at him, he could hear the smirk in the older's voice.

Vince was thankful for the darkness because it shielded his blush. "T-thanks..." Seriously, what the hell was going on? Was Mick really making a pass at him? Seriously? Ha... Yeah, that was a good one. He was probably just over imagining things.

"Whataya say we go have a few beers?" Mick asked for no reason, simply because he felt like having a drink - just the two of them.  
It sound innocent, but Vince couldn't help but feel there was something else hidden in the question. But again, maybe his mind was just running too wild right now. This was no big deal and he did have the longing for another drink and he didn't exactly want to go back into that party and watch Tommy and Nikki behave like rampant rabbits.

"Sure." Vince smiled to himself, and allowed Mick to take the lead from there.  
***  
They've been in the bar for close to half an hour already, and by now Vince is drunk off of his ass and Mick's finding himself a little tipsy as well. 

Vince is carrying on things that doesn't make sense, in between his rants about Nikki and Tommy and various other random things that popped into his mind, and he was now on the same side of the booth as Mick was, with one arm hooked around Mick's.

Had it been anyone else that was this close to him, Mick would've been uncomfortable and would've tried to get away already but this was Vince and for some reason he didn't mind the blonde being so close to him, with his head leaned against his shoulder as he bitched and moaned about Tommy and how they were closer and how many more nights he's spent with him than Nikki.

Mick doesn't say nothing on the matter, he simply just listens and Vince doesn't seem to mind, he continues talking for another five minutes at least and then he grows quiet, nuzzling against Mick's shoulder and Mick can't help but to think that Vince is acting very... _cat_ like and it's adorable, in its own way.

"I like the raven's too..." Vince muttered.

"As I've noticed from your talk of Tommy... You seem to really love the guy." Mick pointed out, glancing down to the younger.

"Mm... Yeah... But I'm not worried about it anymore..." Vince mumbled, scooting even closer to Mick (if that was even possible).

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Vince smiled, before looking up to the older man. "Whataya say we get outta here, go somewhere private?" The blonde asked without a second thought.

Tommy had cheated on him. Drunk, high or not, he had cheated. And with Vince's own intoxication, he felt it was time for some sweet revenge.

Mick knew all too well what the younger was implying, just the same as he knew where this could lead. Vince simply wanted to use him, to get his vengeance on Tommy. Mick already knew, relationships with the blonde went nowhere. He can never commit... Yet, Mick felt as if he passed this up, he was losing the chance of a life time. It was a little like getting your first major gig, if you didn't take it - you might not get the opportunity again.

The older sighed. Maybe he's grown too attached to this man. He couldn't say what drew him to Vince but something definitely did... And thus, he couldn't say no to the blonde's offer.

"Sure... But where will that be? The apartment's crowded with your party friends..." Mick questioned.

"Hm... How about..." Vince paused, actually managing to think in his state of mind. "How about a hotel? I got enough money on me for one night." He grinned.

"A hotel? In case you've forgotten, we have a bad reputation at such places." Mick reminded.

"Tommy and Nikki has. We haven't really done much, now have we? We're innocent compared to those devils." The blonde smirked and Mick had to admit that he sort of had a point.

"Very well, let's do it."

"That's what I wanna hear, gummy bear!" Vince chuckled, taking Mick's hand in his, and scooted out of his seat.

_"Gummy bear... What the fuck?"_ The older man thought as he followed Vince. He wasn't sure if he liked the pet name or not. It was... _cute_ , but... Such 'cute' statements would take getting use to when directed at him personally.  
***  
No sooner than they are within the hotel room, is Mick being smothered in Vince's kisses.

The door's been slammed shut and locked, and Vince's arms are now wrapped around Mick's neck, as he kisses him fiercely - as if his life depends on it, until he needs to breath of course and then he backs off to take in pants of air.

Mick does the same and utters something that sounds like 'damn'. Vince isn't sure exactly, he doesn't care. He just smirks, and gives the man another kiss before stepping further back to take his shirt off, throwing it to the floor carelessly.

The blonde's already sweating and breathless but he could care less. There was one thing and one thing alone on his mind, getting Mick on that bed and forgetting Tommy in the passionate affair of another.

Their whole way here, he's been tugging at Mick's clothes, and kissing along whatever skin he can find desperately, as if he could just have Mick right then and there in the damn street!

It was frustrating in a way that Vince couldn't keep his paws off and wait, but it was also adorable, how the blonde seemed so needy of him. If not for Mick's damn attachment to this brat, he'd say the tables have turned and it's Vince's neediness that's making him the used one and not Mick. He could walk away from this if he so wanted to. He's not nearly as drunk as Vince, he's got his conscious but he's also got his heart just the same and that's what will play the part in keeping him the slave of whatever feelings are to blossom from this.

Mick's typically not so open with people, he typically won't give in so easily, and he typically does not feel so strongly about someone but 

Vince... He was just special and Mick would be lying if he said he hasn't felt a slight ping of jealousy toward Tommy Lee. The kid didn't deserve Vince, no. He was far better suited for Nikki. Mick hoped they would hit it off, they would get together and he... Maybe he'd have his Vince.

Mick doesn't get the chance to dwell on that for long, until he feels Vince yanking his shirt up over him, and then when it's successfully off and he's backed up to the bed in the room and pushed back onto it and Vince is now on top of him, straddling his waist.

"You know, I've never gotten the chance to be on top with a guy before... This should be interesting." The blonde chuckled, as he leaned down to start up another kissing session with Mick and the older doesn't deny him the pleasure, and returns it. 

But he can't help to wonder, what exactly does Vince mean with his statement? If he's suggesting what Mick thinks he is, then hell no is that happening. Mick refuses to have anything inserted into him! Vince could just get over that idea.

Vince quickly takes away all thought though, when Mick feels his tongue brushing against his lips and Mick opens, allowing Vince inside and they both moan into the kiss as their tongues fought with one another for dominance. To Mick's surprise, Vince had won the battle, and he smirked into their make out session.

Determined not to give **all** the control over to this cocky kid (because that's how Mick often seen Vince as still), Mick's hands came up to roam over the blonde's body, taking in the feel of toned muscle. Vince had a superb body, Mick had to admit and for a brief moment, he felt honored that he was sharing this moment with the younger male, until Vince snatched his wrists and pinned them back to the bed.

Vince ended the kiss, to catch his breath again, and he smirked down at his older friend. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything you don't like." He assured, when he had sensed Mick tense under him when he had pinned his hands down. "Unlike Tommy, I know how to treat my lovers." He added, his smirk softening somewhat to a smile.

"Oh, I bet." The words slipped before Mick could even give them a second thought. He wasn't exactly sure how Tommy fucked exactly but Vince simply did not strike him as to be a considerate lover - least not while he was drunk and pissed off at someone else.

Vince just merely grinned, and began to kiss along the older's jaw line, continuing to move downward, leaving his kisses behind on the other's flesh. 

Mick allowed himself to relax under the male as Vince kissed his way down to the man's pants - nipping lightly at his skin along the way. He stopped only when at the waistband of Mick's pants and Vince took his time in undoing them, until Mick groaned in protest.

"Eager bastard." Vince chuckled, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, freeing Mick's hard-on. "Oh, you got a nice one." The blonde said, grasping the man's erection and began to stroke it at a slow lazy rhythm.

"Bet it's nothing like Tommy's though." Mick commented, unable to stop himself from thrusting up in Vince's hold.

"Fuck Tommy." Vince retorted in a growl. "I'm with you tonight." And he smiled again and it almost seemed genuine and sincere this time around.

True, Mick wasn't like Tommy. Tommy was hung like a horse, but that wasn't **everything.**

Fuck Tommy, huh? Music to Mick's ears and he had to smile at that. This was all going nicely. Nikki seemed to be winning Tommy over and now all there was left to do was charm Vince, when this was all said and done of course. There would be little charming in this moment, Mick Mars knew. 

Not bothering with any further conversation, Vince leaned down, and gave a lick to under the older's shaft and Mick couldn't help the shiver that ran through him and the moan that followed.

Vince continues with a couple of teasing licks around the older's length, running his tongue up along it and around like he's licking the world's tastiest lollipop, and all the while he's got his eyes locked on Mick's and all the older male can do is groan in satisfaction.

If this is how Vince took care of his lovers, than yeah, he definitely knew what he was doing - Mick had to hand him that much.

Vince makes his way back up to the tip again, and this time he takes Mick in, all at once. For a brief second, just a second, he fights off the familiar urge to gag, and then he begins to bob his head, sucking on the other's member.

Mick moves a hand down to entangle in Vince's hair, urging him to take him fully in each time he comes back down, as his free hand clutches the sheet under him and he groans out something that sounds like a 'fuck yes'.

Vince moans softly, sending the faintest of vibrations through the older's cock as he easily allows Mick to control the pace and how much of him he takes in his mouth with each movement.  
Vince doesn't mind the control, in fact it's somewhat of a high to him and a turn on. He's already at his hardest and his own cock is straining painfully against his tight fitting pants and when he thinks on it, he whimpers.

But, Vince doesn't lose focus on his job at hand. He ignores his own need and instead continues sucking, and when Mick stops his movements, keeping the blonde's head down and his length buried all the way in Vince's mouth - reaching to the back of his throat, Vince licks what he can at the underside of Mick's shaft.

Mick waits several seconds, then he pulls up on Vince's hair, brings him back down again, repeats, gradually picking up the pace again and lets it continue until he feels he's so close to his release that he can hardly fight it off.

But, Mick doesn't want it to come to an end so soon, and definitely does not want their first night spent together to end like this - with just some blow job. That simply would not do. Mick Mars wanted more from this kid, thus he pulled Vince away.

Vince frowned at first, very much enjoying having the man's cock inside of his mouth and he was looking forward to actually tasting his new found lover but, he understood the want for more.

Vince stepped back, to rid himself of his pants, and then climbed back over the older male, straddling him. He didn't waste any time, didn't bother with any form of lubricant at all, and didn't waste a moment to prepare himself first, before he gripped Mick's length and slowly lowered himself onto it, moaning with each inch it was pushed in.

"Fuck Vince..." Mick growled, hands now on the blonde's hip, gripping tightly and steadying Vince.

Vince had to go about things just a tad bit slower in order to not hurt himself, but oh when Mick was fully inside, it was every bit worth it.

He waited a bit, to get use to this, to having something inside again because fuck, it had been too long since he and Tommy had done this (of which now he knew why, the brat was off chasing Nikki Sixx these days). Mick was patient with him, in no rush as he relished in the feel of his cock being inside of Vince.

He was so much tighter than any woman Mick had been with and Christ did it feel nice.

Vince took in a deep breath, placing both hands upon Mick's chest for better balance, as he began to rock his hips back and forth against the older male. 

Mick hissed in pleasure. He's sure there's nothing that can top this, top Vince because as he stares up at the blonde, he can't help but to think Vince is gorgeous as fuck as he rides him.

Vince's whimpers and moans travel through the dark room, snapping Mick out of his thoughts and Mick takes Vince's own cock in hand, stroking steadily and eliciting those same sweet sounds he's now deemed as his new addiction.

"You're fucking gorgeous like this." Mick spoke, and it was truth. He never imagined he'd see a man in such a way but Vince... Vince was just something else. Vince was even - dare he say it - perfection? What with his slim, muscled, tan frame and all... That lavish blonde hair of his that looked so soft to the touch... Those brown eyes... Christ, Mick felt he could get lost forever in those eyes. And it's ironic, really. Because Vince is definitely not his type, yet, here Mick was, feeling as if Vince is everything he's been searching for.

Maybe that's just the alcohol talking though because there's no way he can fall in love with this brat... No way. There's too much on the line...

"You flatter me so, gummy bear." Vince replied, grinning down at the older male, as his hands traveled up along Mick's chest.

"Mm..." Mick hummed appreciatively and his heart skipped a beat at that same damn pet name. Then, he smiled back up at the blonde, as one hand caressed down Vince's waist, to his inner thigh. "You deserve a little flattery every now and then... Babe." The words left him before he could even comprehend what it was he was saying.

He had no regrets though, because whether they were fucking or not, Vince did deserve a little acknowledgment. Mick couldn't help but to think that, just like he, Vince is often over shadowed by Nikki and Tommy. They were the more popular of the group, they had this mindset they controlled the band... They were... Stuck in their own little world of chaos. 

Vince and Mick though, they shared a lot in common... They actually had a sense of what _normal_ was and they took lesser things for granted. They appreciated more but they were often the lesser of focus, of attention. Not that either one minded, what with them being most comfortable when to themselves rather than in large crowds but... Everyone needed some appreciation, even the secretly shy Vince Neil.

Vince's grin of amusement faltered, and he stared down in slight shock and even lost his rhythm of his movements, coming to a complete stop, and so did Mick's hand on his length; waiting in patience for Vince to continue. "In just one night... You've made me feel things no one else has...." Vince confessed in a mutter, almost as if he were scared to admit such a precious thing. "You've noticed things about me that no one else has bothered to pay mind to..."

"You're an intriguing young man... Not at all like Tommy or Nikki... Those two, you know what kind of people they are upon meeting them, but you, you're a mystery... There's a lot to learn on you and I'm interested in who you are exactly, the real you." Mick replied. 

Typically, it wasn't his style, he didn't care to learn on another... What business was their life to him? And typically talking during sex was the last thing he wanted but, this... Something about this moment was truly sincere and he honestly didn't mind if they continued their physical intimacy or not. For once, he felt more entwined in that of emotion.

Vince didn't say a thing for a moment, and rather, leaned in, to place a kiss upon the older's lips. He pulled away, smiling softly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was falling for you... But that seems a little far-fetched, doesn't it?"

Mick swore, at the start his heart could've leapt straight out of his chest... Only to sink upon Vince's question. Why did it bother him? What did he care? Oh yeah... He was a fool for thinking this was anything more than sex... He was already getting a taste of Vince's issues with commitment and they hadn't even finished what they started.

"Yeah..." Mick answered, and began stroking the younger's cock again, wishing to just push this along and get it over with now.

Vince happily complied, hips rocking back against the older.

It wasn't long until the ecstasy intensified, rhythm became more erratic and fast, and all trace of intimacy or something more than lust was lost within a moment of natural desire.

Until... They both reached the limit, and Vince was the first to fall over the edge of climatic pleasure, moaning out Mick's name and the older thinking it was undoubtedly the sweetest sound he will ever hear, as he reached the peak of his orgasm, cumming inside of the younger male.

Both were left panting, and sweating. Still though, Vince managed a chuckle and Mick stared up at him with an expression of 'what's so fucking funny?'

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, that might just be the best night I've had." Vince answered Mick's irritated curiosity and he smiled down at him with that damn sweet, almost innocent like smile of his that could melt any woman (or man's) heart.  
Mick found himself grinning back, before allowing a laugh to leave him. Well, at least they agreed on one thing. "Better than Tommy?"

"Oh, God yes." Vince answered immediately without second thought, as he rose up and moved to lie beside the older man. "You know, Nikki can have Tommy. I don't need him and I don't want him."

"Oh, really?" Mick asked, glancing over to the blonde.

"Yeah. He was always too self centered anyway in bed... Always about what he wanted, never anybody else..." Vince trailed off, snuggling closer to Mick. He wrapped an arm around the older male's mid-section, and draped a leg over Mick's, securing the older where he was. "You're better looking and far more charming anyway... Almost like some fucking fairy tale prince, in your own way."

Mick chuckled, as he brought his hand up to play through Vince's hair. "Now who's being flattering?"

Vince smiled and his grip on Mick tightened for a moment before loosening again. Mick took it as another sign of Vince's affection, a hug of sorts - if you will.

"Just because I said we seemed a little farfetched, doesn't mean I don't wanna give us a shot you know... Buuttt... This time, no other men. I'll share ya with all the pretty girls, but other men are off limits." Vince clarified, in a soft, protective growl. He wasn't going to make this mistake twice.

"I couldn't bring myself to want another, Vince." Mick assured with a soft sigh. He wasn't gay, that much was for sure... He just, saw Vince this way. Vince had been an intriguing young thing to him from the start... So different from Nikki and Tommy... Better even, far better than the 'Terror Twins'.

"Good." Vince grinned again, nuzzling lovingly into Mick. The sensation was foreign, and Mick was definitely not accustom to the butterflies fluttering in his stomach but oh yes, he could totally get use to this so long as it's with Vince.

"I wonder what Tommy's gonna think when you break the news to him that you're no longer with him..." Mick wondered aloud after a moment of silence.

"Fuck him. I'm pretty sure he's left me in the dirt anyway with his infatuation with Nikki and all..." Vince still felt a brief ping of jealousy, and a tad bit of disappointment and it showed in his voice. He didn't mind so much that he lost a lover, he minded that he was clearly losing a _friend_.

Mick caught onto his tone of voice but didn't comment on it, instead just pulled him in closer (if possible), and rested his hand on Vince's shoulder, his fingers gently moving along Vince's flesh in a soothing fashion.

Vince released a soft breath, appreciating Mick's means of comforting him. They say actions speak louder than words and with Mick Mars, that was definitely fact.

Vince liked that though. It was a change in his life, perhaps just the thing he's needed...

_"I think I could grow to love you..."_ He thought, suddenly feeling like the girls that would fall for him, knowing they stood a one in a million chance of ever establishing anything serious with him. But, it scared him, this realization that he liked a man this much. He'd just keep it to himself, for now.

Mick felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> And comment if you're feeling generous. :D I always appreciate those and kudos! :3
> 
> No flames though, unless you wish to be confronted by a woman with a VERY fiery attitude. :P


End file.
